In my earlier filed application there was disclosed upon a door and along the closing edge thereof a channel-type of locking mechanism which was movably mounted upon the door and adapted to interlock with a counter element within the door frame. Some form of locking mechanism was employed which in one position thereof was adapted to lock the channel member against opening movement when the door was closed.